Dónde estés
by AzulWeasley44
Summary: Luego de ocho largos años, las historias colisionan en una boda, basado en Rojo&Negro de Alejandra Delgado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes no son míos, los nombres son de la inigualable J.K Rowling y las personalidades de la mente maestra de Alejandra Delgado. La historia es mía, el sentimiento también, pero va dedicada para Luis Alejo del grupo "Por los que amamos Rojo &Negro" porque yo soy su amiga secreta y un agradecimiento especial y enorme al Chocolate de mi Lysander, Roxy Weasley, por ayudarme a subirlo, eres un _****_amors._**

* * *

 _ **Yo, el chico que no miró hacia atrás**_

Muchas cosas habían pasado, cosas que no quería recordar ni explicar. No quería hablar de la guerra ni de lo que había perdido por ella. No quería recordarlo porque después de tantos años, aún dolía, pero no sabía si era por la nostalgia de un recuerdo que no existía o si era por verdadero arrepentimiento. Lorcan Scamander sabía que nada podía hacer para remediar el pasado. Se sopló las manos en un vano intento por calentarlas, hacía frio, demasiado. ¿A quién se le ocurría casarse en invierno? ¡Ah si! Al retrasado que tenía por gemelo. Lysander estaba a punto de casarse con Roxanne Weasley; sonrió al recordar sus años en Hogwarts y como sufrió para que ella le diera una oportunidad, una oportunidad que claramente no desperdició, casi ocho años después, estaban listos para caminar al altar. Se sentía realmente feliz, sino fuera porque esto significaba verla de nuevo. Cada evento familiar era una piedra en su zapato, pudo evitar ir a la boda de Albus y Megara, con el pretexto de que estaba en Siberia con una manada de wargs, o la de Alexander y Lucy, en la cual dijo que no podía salir en esa época del año de la selva amazónica, donde buscaba alumnos, pero esta vez no podía huir como si nada y perderse la boda de su hermano solo por no ver de nuevo esos ojos gatunos e inquisitivos, casi criminales, que todavía lo atormentaban en sueños. Durante estos años, él había evitado preguntar por ella y ciertamente Lysander no la mencionaba, ocasionalmente su madre lo hacía, después de todo, era su madrina y fue así como supo que Lily Potter jugaba quidditch profesionalmente, pertenecía a la selección inglesa y la fama y la fortuna le sonreían, que le llovían pretendientes pero extrañamente, ella no correspondió a ninguno hasta que llegó Dylan Tosh, un jugador de los Tornados increíblemente parecido a los gemelos Scamander. Realmente no le importaba ¿O si? Caminó hacia la casa de sus padres, sería en el jardín mágico de su madre donde Lysander y Roxanne unirían sus vidas para siempre. Había estado mucho tiempo separado de su hermano, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía la certeza de que nada sería igual. Se ajustó la bufanda mientras delicados copos de nieve caían en su cabello rubio.

"Lily Potter"

Se sorprendió repitiendo ese nombre en su cabeza y lo dijo en voz alta varias veces, saboreándolo, como miles de cerezas reventaran en sus dientes al mencionar ese conjunto de letras que formaban el nombre que, aún en contra de su voluntad, seguía quemándole cada partícula de la piel. Recordó su risa, el lacio cabello rojo, la multitud de pecas y la dulzura de sus labios contra los suyos, sus respuestas ácidas, esa muralla impenetrable que era ella, todo ese volcán de secretos que él nunca quiso desentrañar.

"Lilith"

Avanzó por la calle hasta llegar al lugar oculto de Londres que lo llevaría a la casa de sus padres sin dejar de pensar en Lily Luna y en el hecho de que la vería ya siendo una mujer. Lorcan se sintió mareado, no estaba listo, ocho años de lejanía no eran suficientes. Ella lo había marcado de tal manera que no pudo enamorarse de nadie y lo había intentado, pero la tenía dentro, tanto que calcinaba todo a su alrededor, tuvo mujeres mejores que Lily Potter, pero ninguna como la pelirroja y él la quería a ella, nunca lo había tenido tan claro como en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _Yo, la chica que no supo decir "quédate"_**

Lily Potter se desperezó en su apartamento, hoy volvería a ver a su familia después de un largo autoexilio. La cama estaba cálida, no quería levantarse, pero suspirando, se levantó y corrió hacia el baño a preparar un baño largo. La ocasión lo ameritaba, no solo volvería a verlos, sino que, irremediablemente tendría que ver al gemelo idiota de los Scamander.

"Lorcan"

La pelirroja puso burbujas tornasol al agua y un chorro de un líquido que olía a cerezas silvestres. Entró en el agua cálida y se relajó al sentir las burbujas cubrir su piel completamente.

"Lorcan"

Sacudió la cabeza y se repitió lo que llevaba repitiéndose desde esa última vez que le habló de sus sentimientos, en la boda de Teddy y Victoire "No, es lo mejor, no estoy lista para el amor" y así, durante ocho años, se repitió eso cada vez que quería hablarle, se decía a sí misma que había cosas más urgentes que perseguir como una imbécil enamorada a un rubio arrogante que prefería claramente las cosas fáciles, que no le importó abandonarla cuando más lo necesitó, su mente voló a aquella noche en la que Lorcan la llevó al cobertizo y la arropó, la consoló y le cantó para calmarla, así vieron llegar el amanecer, sin dormir, inmersos el uno en el otro, pero una noche no bastaba para luchar contra tus miedos, ella lo sabía. Y cuando él le preguntó que había pasado, la Lily de siempre salió con el sol. Fuerte, fría pero rota.

"-¿Quién te crees para preguntarme esas cosas? El hecho de darnos unos cuantos besos y tener sexo no te da derecho a cuestionarme, Scamander.

Lorcan la miraba, entre incrédulo y furioso, Lily no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio pero no estaba dispuesta a darle permiso de entrar en su cabeza, sonrió altanera cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una mujer con enigmas es demasiado para ti? Acéptalo Scamander, no todas tenemos la cabeza hueca y las piernas ligeras para abrirlas a la primera, como Libby Dworkin…

Lorcan se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero no se movió, aunque algo en su pecho se resquebrajó al verlo furioso por lo que había dicho.

-No vuelvas a decir ni una sola palabra de Libby, ella es mil veces más mujer que tú, "Señorita Enigmas" y la haré mi novia volviendo a Hogwarts, así que evita mencionarla siquiera. Tú y yo hasta aquí llegamos, Potter, estoy cansado de ti y tu ridícula forma de ser.

Los ojos de Lorcan la atravesaron llenos de determinación y tuvo miedo, pero ella solo sonrió, arrogante.

-No puedes dejarme Scamander…-su voz se quebró al verlo abrir la puerta- yo…

Pero Lorcan no se detuvo, salió rápidamente antes de oír la voz de la pelirroja susurrar

-"Yo te necesito…"

Lily se hundió en el agua para evitar, como siempre, las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir cada vez que su mente la llevaba a esa noche. Después de eso, Lorcan no volvió a dirigirle la palabra sino hasta años después, en la boda de Rose y Scorpius y solo fue para darle un frío saludo, y quiso decirle "Ojalá". Solo eso que encerraba tantas cosas, pero no se atrevió.

"Ojalá hubiera sido valiente, ojalá no te hubiera herido, ojalá me hubieras amado, ojalá me perdonaras…"

Esas eran las palabras que Lily traía consigo desde los 15 años pero no había tenido la oportunidad de expresarlas y solo habían hecho más hondo el abismo. Lo irónico era que solamente ese torpe rubio podía arreglarlo y era justamente aquel que no lo haría. Salió del agua al oír el timbre de su apartamento. No esperaba a nadie y menos a alguien que tocara el timbre. Se puso una bata y fue a abrir.

* * *

 _ **Nosotros, los que no sabemos perdonar**_

-¿Lorcan?

El rubio la miraba sombrío, recargado frente a su puerta, indolente, el cabello le goteaba nieve. El subconsciente la estaba traicionando, era seguramente eso, el estar pensando como idiota en él una vez más.

-Esto no está pasando.

Cerró la puerta pero una mano masculina, curtida por el clima y el trabajo al aire libre la detuvo. Esos ojos azules la taladraron y la estremecieron.

-Lilith…

Lorcan la miró por primera vez en 6 años. Su cabello rojo caía húmedo por su cara, al igual que gotas de agua caían por la curva de su cuello y se perdían entre la curva de esos senos que aún estaban vivos en su pensamiento y supo que a pesar de todo, estaba enamorado de ella como cuando era un chiquillo y no podía seguir hacia adelante.

Lily endureció el semblante ¿Qué pretendía al estar ahí parado frente a su puerta? ¿Qué no era suficientemente difícil así como para que se apareciera como si nada?

-¿Qué quieres Scamander?- la chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con sus ojos gatunos.

-Vaya, sigues siendo una dulzura.

-No tengo tiempo para tus sarcasmos, dime que quieres.

Lorcan se acercó y la besó. No era un beso dulce, era un beso desesperado, salvaje, un beso que gritaba labio a labio lo que sus voces se negaban a expresar; ella se resistió pero algo cálido la envolvió completamente, como si una explosión del universo hubiera tenido lugar en cada centímetro de su piel. Lorcan sabía exactamente como lo recordaba, sabía a Amor, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del Slytherin. Él aun podía encenderla con un roce, mordió su labio inferior, chupó su lengua, el aroma a cerezas que emanaba de ella lo enloquecía, Lily se dejó llevar un momento, él empezó a besar su cuello, ella gimió en su oído y entonces se separó, dándole una gran cachetada que le rompió el labio, la sangre salió rauda, roja, cambiando el dulce sabor de la saliva de Lily aún en su boca, cosa que el rubio aceptó con un gruñido.

-No sé a que estés jugando Scamander, pero te lo advierto, no jugaras conmigo. Lárgate…

Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero el chico se lo impidió de nuevo, la miró a los ojos mientras con la lengua se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

-Tranquila, solo vine a decirte algo y me iré, Potter.

-No me interesa.

-Te amo, no he dejado de hacerlo desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Lily estalló en una carcajada que no hizo mella en Lorcan, se limitó a mirarla aburrido.

-No quería morir con esto en el pecho, pero no me arrepiento de no luchar por ti, eres la misma chica que dejé en ese cobertizo hace ocho años. Eres lo que amo, Potter, pero no lo que necesito.

Dicho esto, el rubio dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de Lily lo detuvo.

-¿así de fácil? ¿Qué pasa Scamander? ¿No te has cansado de pensarlo?

\- Juro que no vuelvo a hablar del tema, solo necesitaba que lo supieras, no me importa que piensas, puedes alimentar a tu vanidad con mis palabras, pero para mí, aquí termina esta historia que nunca comenzó.

-Siempre eres tú.

-No, siempre eres tú Potter.

-Tú siempre decidiste por los dos.

-No iba a dar todo por alguien como tú.

-Todo el mundo daría la vida por alguien como yo, Scamander.

-Yo no soy todo el mundo.

Sus labios colisionaron en un beso cargado de dolor, de hambre, de soledad y añoranza, de un amor aciago que a pesar de todo, había aguantado los caprichos del tiempo, un amor tan guardado que no tenia manera de ser arrancado pero tampoco vivido, había demasiado dolor en ellos. Un fuego familiar fue encendiéndose en su vientre, fuerte, intenso. Lorcan desnudó a la chica, mordiendo cada parte de su piel, Lily sentía la lengua de Lorcan en su espalda y sus dientes en sus hombros y sabía cómo estar en casa, el rubio la penetró de golpe, sin miramientos, contra la pared, la cargo mientras se hundía en ella, que gemía sonoramente su nombre a cada embestida. Lorcan la besaba, la miraba y se llenaba los ojos con ese rostro perfecto deformado por el placer, bebió las pecas de su rostro, acarició su trasero perfecto, sin dejar de entrar en ella con fuerza, sus manos se encontraron en el momento que sus labios se juntaron en un beso doloroso, estallando ambos en un poderoso orgasmo.

-Quédate conmigo Lorcan- sollozó Lily, abrumada por la fuerza de sus sensaciones,

-Siempre Lilith- respondió Lorcan, besando sus lágrimas- Siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer, todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y con las personalidades de la maravillosa Alejandra Delgado. Solo la historia y los niños si vienen de mi imaginación. Este capitulo va para tres personas: Para Brunella, que pidió una Historia, para María Rodríguez, mi San Valentín y para Celeste, que es mi apoyo con esto de ser ficker.**_

 **Nosotros, Los Weasley.**

La madriguera seguía siendo un cálido lugar donde se reunían la familia Weasley, en cálidos encuentros, discusiones, cosas serias, para limpiar lágrimas de alegría, tristeza, para pasar ratos agradables, para ser precisamente eso, una familia; la cual había crecido, aumentando el número de risas y problemas. Fred Weasley II miraba distraído por la ventana mientras ignoraba el escándalo en la casa familiar, su pelirrojo cabello lucía unos rizos desordenados, que le daban un aire informal al traje de gala que vestía apropiadamente para la boda de su hermana. Un rubio se le acercó y le alborotó el cabello.

\- ¿Por qué no te peinas más seguido primito? - Louis Weasley le extendió un par de bocadillos que había robado de la cocina, el pelirrojo los tomó y se los metió a la boca rápidamente cuando oyeron unos gritos.

\- ¿QUIEN SE LLEVÓ LOS CANAPÉS DE MI MESA? - la voz de Molly Weasley se dejó oír por toda la casa, Fred tragó rápidamente, ocultando la evidencia.

-Fue el tío Louis – dijo una vocecita pequeña. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al pequeño de cabello tornasol que los había delatado- Yo lo vi, abuelita Molly, él y el tío Fred se los comieron todos.

La señora Weasley, ya envejecida, pero aun fuerte e intimidante, se acercó a sus nietos y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-No los quiero cerca de mi cocina, A NINGUNO- enfatizó a gritos- O les coseré la boca para que no prueben nada en la boda, tragones.

-Pero abuela, ¡Eso no es cierto! - miró al pequeño que lo miraba con sus mismos ojos azules- ese pequeño bribón está mintiendo…

Victoire Lupin apareció de la nada y levantó al niño que miraba a su tío y sonreía.

-Deja en paz a Remy, Louis – la chica se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla – Sé un buen tío y da un buen ejemplo.

La rubia salió con su hijo en brazos detrás de su abuela, dejándolos solos.

-Remy es el diablo, Fred, te lo juro, es como si en lugar de ser hijo de Vic, su madre fuera Lily – volteó los ojos y miró a lo lejos por la ventana - ¿Esperas a Valerie?

Fred asintió divertido. Remy era uno de los gemelos metamorfomagos de Victoire y Teddy, mientras Dennis era de cabellos azul eléctrico y ojos habitualmente marrones, Remy era de ojos azules y cabello tornasol y era el dolor de cabeza de la familia, todo lo contrario a su hermano, que era tranquilo y reservado, Remy era voluntarioso, bromista, un huracán, según palabras de su padre.

\- Si, quedamos de vernos aquí, quiso darme espacio con mi familia – Fred sonrió al recordar a Valerie McMillan. Ella había sido su primer y única novia, la conoció en su sexto año de Hogwarts mientras él ayudaba a Lysander a cumplir uno de los puntos de la ridícula lista de su hermana, prácticamente los había salvado de Peeves y ahí había surgido una amistad que culminó en romance - ¿Recuerdas cuando Roxanne la odiaba porque creía que ella tenía algo con Lysander? Valerie jura que aún ahora puede sentir el odio de mi hermana cada vez que lo saluda.

\- ¿Puedes creer que ya se casarán? Ocho años hermano, ya ocho años de la prueba de la Orden de Merlín, la Guerra…- Louis se detuvo, era un tema que aún dolía, las cicatrices de esa última guerra seguían quemándolos, cada uno cargaba su propio infierno – pero al parecer todos están empezando a tener sus finales felices.

-Unos empezaron antes, otros después, pero ahí vamos – Fred se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta – Me siento mal por Roxanne, porque tengo que ser yo y no papá quien la entregue en el altar.

Louis guardó silencio. Fred y Roxanne habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra, ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro, al menos técnicamente, porque la familia jamás los dejaría solos. No supo que responder, así que ambos chicos miraron por la ventana, al fondo apareció una familia completa, Louis sonrió.

-Otros la gozan más, ahí está la prueba de lo que digo. Aún no puedo creer la decisión que tomaron…

 **Nosotros, Los Malfoy.**

-Papi, quiero hot cakes…

Una voz infantil entró por los oídos de Scorpius Malfoy, que dormía profundamente, pero el solo oírla lo puso alerta.

-Dile a mami – murmuró amodorrado.

-Me gustan más los hot cakes cuando los haces tú – la vocecilla se oyó más bajo y Scorpius supo que estaba siendo cruelmente manipulado por una niña de tres años. No abrió los ojos, pero la sintió subirse y sentarse a un lado de él sobre la cama. Abrió un ojo con dificultad y la miró, la criatura más hermosa que podía existir, la piel blanca como el mármol, las mejillas arreboladas, una cascada de rizos color fuego a la altura de los hombros y unos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos. Vestía un pijama de cerdito y abrazaba un cerdito de felpa, la niña lo miró con sus grandes ojos, el rubio sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, la raspó con su barba naciente, la niña rió - ¡No papi, me raspas, suéltame!

Scorpius la apretó más fuerte y le pasó la barbilla por las mejillas mientras la niña gritaba "¡Papi, me picas, no!", Scorpius la besó y se levantó a asearse para darle el desayuno a su pequeña. Buscó a su esposa, la encontró en el cuarto del bebé, enfundada en unas de sus camisas, amamantando a la pequeña Hope, de 5 meses de edad. Rose le cantaba una cancioncilla mientras la bebé rubia y de ojos de un azul profundo se alimentaba y miraba a su madre. No la culpaba, él tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, era una mujer perfecta, el fuego de su cabello se encendía a contra luz, dándole esa imagen etérea y poderosa, lo que la había consumado como la salvadora del mundo mágico hace ocho años y lo que aun ahora la hacía tener pesadillas, mismas que se calmaban cuando compartían sus sueños. El efecto de los anillos prevalecía y había creado entre ellos un lazo indestructible que permanecía y se fortalecía con los años.

-Deja de espiarme, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – la voz de Rose salió gutural, siguió haciéndole mimos a la bebé que la miraba atentamente - ¿Sabes que es aterrador lo que haces?

Scorpius no hizo ningún movimiento, siguió disfrutando del dulce placer de mirarla ser madre, de ser Rose simplemente, estuvo así un par de minutos, Rose se levantó de la mecedora y acostó a la chiquilla que dormía con un dedo en la boca, el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

\- ¿Sabes que no debes vestirte así o estarás en trabajo de parto de nuevo en 9 meses, Weasley?

Rose se aguantó una carcajada, se volteó y miró a su esposo, divertida, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Scorpius, que la miraba con deseo.

\- ¿En qué parte del acta matrimonial dice que debo estar embarazada cada año, Malfoy? – Rose lo besó con dulzura en la barbilla, él la apretó contra sí, levantándole la camisa, lo que hizo que parte de su trasero quedara al aire, él lo notó y ella sintió la fuerza de su erección en el vientre, la besó con fuerza, ella jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Scorpius dentro de su boca, ambos profundizaron el beso cuando una vocecita quejumbrosa llegó a sus oídos.

\- ¡Papaaaaaá, quiero comeeeer!

Se separaron renuentes, ella se acomodó la camisa, él respiró profundo y se mordió el labio al verla, suspiró.

\- ¡Ya voy cariño! – respondió ante la mirada traviesa de su mujer.

\- Con Caelum despierta, dudo que tengamos otro bebé, no sé como llegó Hope a este mundo – Rose rió y besó a su esposo – Iré yo primero, calma a tu "bestia" antes de ir a la cocina, Malfoy.

Rose echó una mirada pícara al bulto que se asomaba por sus pantalones y salió a la cocina donde su hija esperaba, Scorpius movió la cabeza, regresó al baño, se lavó la cara y fue a la cocina, donde Caeli bebía un vaso con leche mientras Rose sacaba los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno. El rubio se dispuso a cocinar hot cakes para su hija con formas divertidas, la niña comía feliz oyendo las historias fantásticas que su padre le contaba sobre su desayuno. Rose bebía una taza de café y miraba al hombre rubio que jugaba con la pequeña pelirroja ¡Merlín! ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Nunca existió nadie más para ella que Scorpius Malfoy y sabía que así sería hasta el fin de su vida. Enjuagó su taza y lo abrazó por la espalda, le dio un beso en el hombro.

\- No olvides que hoy es la boda de Roxanne y Lysander y debemos ir a La Madriguera antes de ir a casa de tía Luna.

\- ¡Siii! – la voz de Caeli se elevó aguda en un grito de felicidad - ¡Vamos a casa de abuelita Molly!

Scorpius entornó los ojos, no se acoplaba del todo a las costumbres de los Weasley, miró a Rose que ya se iba hacia la regadera, con la varita limpió la cocina en un santiamén y levantó a su hija que brincaba de emoción en su silla.

-¡Ven acá! – Scorpius siguió a Rose al baño y le entregó a la niña – Rose ¿Por qué no podemos irnos desde aquí como una familia normal? ¿Por qué hay que hacer escala en casa de tus abuelos?

-Porque es una tradición familiar y se respeta, Scorpius, ahora ve y báñate, nos vamos en una hora – Rose tomó a la pequeña Caelum en sus manos y besó a su esposo en la mandíbula – Te amo, no te rasures, me gusta tu barba.

Scorpius salió y fue a ver a la bebé que dormía plácidamente chupándose el pulgar. Sonrió ante esa visión, su vida era buena, bastante, pero tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto por ella. Aún recordaba los gritos, el miedo, las lágrimas, el dolor. Ahora comprendía a su padre, toda la confusión que genera una situación de peligro y angustia como lo es una guerra. Esa vez, no hubo Elegidos, no hubo magia negra, solo eran dos adolescentes con poderes mágicos legendarios luchando una guerra que venía desde el principio del tiempo, una lucha contra la ambición, la ignorancia, los prejuicios y el miedo más básico y arraigado en los seres humanos, el miedo a lo desconocido. Esa noche, la última de la guerra, todo parecía perdido, pero Rose y él tomaron una decisión que cambió el rumbo de la historia y luego él pagó el precio, pero lo pagaría todas las veces que fuera necesario; pensó todo eso mientras se bañaba y se vestía de gala. Terminó de arreglarse justo a tiempo, Hope despertó y lloraba exigendo atención, la voz grave de Scorpius se volvió un arrullo dulce al levantar a la bebé, que dejó de llorar al oírlo.

-No llores bebé, papá está aquí – canturreó el rubio – No llores Hope, tranquila…

Scorpius besó a su hija mientras le cantaba una tonadilla muggle, la niña se calmó y acariciaba la barba de su padre como si fuera el más fascinante de los juguetes, él sonrió, empezó a asearla y a vestirla con la ropa que su madre había dejado para ella en la habitación. Rose y él decidieron llamarla Hope porque era eso precisamente, era una esperanza de que todo seguiría siendo bueno, que el mundo seguiría siendo un lugar seguro para los magos, que la vida continua.

-Hope, algún día te contaré como papá no se enamoró de la reina del baile, sino que se enamoró de un ángel de fuego – la vistió con destreza – Y como tu abuelo Ronald casi me mata cuando le dije que amaba a tu madre… O te contaré como el abuelo Draco casi muere pero de risa al saber que amaba a la hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Eres una niña muy querida, Hope, tú y tu hermana, sus abuelos las adoran, sus tíos y toda la tribu Weasley, pero lo mas importante, es que yo las amo con todo mi corazón – la niña lo miraba quietecita y con atención mientras hablaba, los ojos azules miraban a su padre, quien le colocó una diadema en la cabecita cubierta por una fina pelusa rubia, Scorpius la levantó y la besó en la punta de la nariz – No olvides eso nunca, Hope, Papá te ama.

Scorpius bajó las escaleras con Hope en brazos hacia la sala de la casa, donde dos pelirrojas enfundadas en vestidos de un suave color dorado los esperaban, Rose arreglaba los rizos de Caeli, levantó la vista y miró a sus rubios, se levantó y extendió la mano a su esposo, él la atrajo hacia él, completamente deslumbrado por su belleza, la besó sin hacer caso de los pucheros de su hija mayor.

-Estas hermosa, Weasley, me gusta cuando ordenas ese arbusto que tienes por cabello – la miraba sin hacer caso de Hope que pedía los brazos de su madre, Rose tomó a la inquieta bebé y le hizo una mueca.

-¿Nunca dejarás de molestarme con eso? – respondió la pelirroja – supéralo, fue hace mucho.

-No me gusta que te miren como solo puedo hacerlo yo, Weasley – la voz de Scorpius sonó como un gruñido agresivo, casi territorial. Cargó a Caeli y tomó a su esposa de la mano, apretando a sus hijas, hicieron una Aparición Conjunta en la Madriguera, tocaron suelo y al abrir los ojos, un rubio se acercaba a ellos a grandes zancadas.

 **Nosotros, los Weasley Lupin Malfoy**

Louis y Fred Weasley salieron a recibir a los Malfoy con una sonrisa, abrazaron a su prima y saludaron a Scorpius, Louis tomó en brazos a Hope mientras Fred alzaba a Caelum, que lucía molesta.

-¿Qué te sucede Caeli? – Fred miró a la pequeña pelirroja que no lo miraba.

-No me gusta hacer eso, siento que se me salen los ojos – la niña hizo un puchero y se revolvió para bajarse cuando vio a lo lejos a una mujer de grandes ojos castaños que le sonreía, Fred la bajó y la niña corrió en dirección a Hermione Granger - ¡Abuelita!

Hermione la abrazó y la levantó en brazos cuando un hombre enorme y pelirrojo salió de la casa, sonriente.

-¿Cómo esta mi princesa? – Ron Weasley extendió los brazos y Caeli se abalanzó en el pecho masculino, Ron abrazó a su nieta - ¿No le darás un beso a tu abuelo favorito?

Rose entornó los ojos y saludó a su madre, se acercó a Ron Weasley, que le dio un beso torpe en la coronilla.

-Papá, no empieces, las niñas no tienen abuelo favorito.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – refunfuñó Ron – Mira Rose, no me digas que ese palo estirado llamado Draco Malfoy es divertido, porque no es así, él no reconocería la diversión aunque le bailara desnuda enfrente; Caeli, dile a tu madre quien es tu abuelo favorito.

-¡Ronald!- Hermione cargaba a la pequeña Hope y miró escandalizada a su marido – Ya deja de competir con Draco, por Merlín. Scorpius, disculpa a mi esposo, es un poco sensible con el tema de sus nietas.

Scorpius movió la cabeza, como disculpando la actitud de su suegro, detrás de él, Fred y Louis aguantaban la risa. Siempre era lo mismo, el tío Ron no toleraba que sus nietas quisieran mas a su abuelo paterno y las escenas eran comunes cada reunión familiar. Ron levantó la mirada y la posó en Scorpius, quien la sostuvo con frialdad.

-Así que aquí estas – murmuró Ron – Mínimo cuidas a mis niñas como se debe.

-Así es, Señor Weasley, yo vivo para cuidar a mis mujeres, lo que todo esposo y padre hace.

-Papá, basta… - la voz de Rose sonó molesta, miró a su padre – Tengo 4 años de matrimonio, una hija de tres años y una bebé de cinco meses, ya es hora que aceptes que soy una Malfoy ahora y que soy muy feliz con el hombre que amo.

Ron no dijo nada, miró a su hija y a Scorpius, que estaba tomados de la mano, dirigió su vista a Caeli.

-Princesa ¿Quieres ver el regalo que te trajo el abuelo Weasley directo de la tienda de tu tio Freddie?

La niña asintió con energía y salió con su abuelo al patio de la casa, donde momentos después se unieron Remy y Dennis Lupin a jugar con burbujas mágicas. Victoire y Molly llegaron a saludar a los recién llegados. La casa apenas comenzaba a llenarse, la familia se saludaba con afecto y se ponían al día. Victoire estaba embarazada de tres meses apenas, Teddy estaba feliz y gritó la noticia por los cuatro vientos, incluso hizo un desayuno para darles la noticia en la casa que tenía con Victoire en el Valle de Godric, todos estaban contentos menos Remy, que se había puesto aún mas rebelde y tuvo días enteros con el cabello rosa, Fleur decía que le recordaba a "Esa Tonks", lo cual era aceptado por todos los que la conocieron. Scorpius miraba a sus hijas con su suegro reír con deleite, suspiró y dio la vuelta cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

-No hagas caso a mi hijo, Scorpius. Tiene un corazón enorme y una cabeza muy dura, pero tú ya eres parte de esta familia, jovencito.

La abuela Weasley le dio un apretón en la mano y fue a saludar a Rose, que admiraba el vestido de su madre, Scorpius sonrió, porque él se sentía como en casa, fue hacia la sala, donde Teddy, Louis y Fred reían recordando una anécdota de la boda de Albus con Megara, lo miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pobre Scorp, salvó a Rose, al mundo mágico… - dijo Louis.

-Es multimillonario y rubio platinado natural – completó Fred

-Y tu suegro no termina de quererte – se burló Teddy.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la sala y compartió la broma, suspiró renuente, la voz de Louis Weasley fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Se acabó la paz, caballeros, acaba de aterrizar la nave Potter en el patio.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOSOTROS LOS POTTER**

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba en silencio, Ginny miraba el techo de su habitación mientras Harry dormía a su lado. valoraba los pocos instantes en que su casa estaba como en ese momento, completamente en silencio. Sabía que la paz duraría poco. El moreno a su lado se movió y abrió los ojos con dificultad, la pelirroja lo observaba. A sus 45 años, su rostro maduro estaba en plenitud, unas finas patas de gallo surcaban su rostro curtido y una barba incipiente rodeaba su mandíbula, el cabello negro estaba salpicado de canas y hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser tan flacucho.

\- ¿Cuándo te pusiste tan guapo, Potter? - Ginevra sonrió y besó los labios de su esposo, él le respondió flojamente cuando oyeron un estruendo en la sala. Interrumpidos, Harry protestó y ella, renuente, se levantó al grito de "¡abuelitaaaaaaa!"

Ginny se levantó y bajó a la sala envuelta en una bata, un torpedo pelinegro casi la hizo caer de espaldas.

\- ¡Merlín, que fuerte estás, Dany! - unos ojos verdes la miraron brillantes, semi escondidos entre una melena lacia y negra que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Danielle Potter era la hija mayor de Albus y Megara, tenía seis años y era la viva imagen de Harry y Albus en femenino, pero con el carácter de su madre. Ginny se agachó y besó la carita de su nieta cuando vio entrar a su hijo cargando a Blaine, uno de los gemelos Potter. Blaine y Owen Potter eran los gemelos de tres años que seguían de Danielle, de ojos verdes y piel ligeramente oscura, tenían el aire altivo de los Zabini. Albus entró y Megara detrás con el pequeño Owen de la mano, ella estaba en el séptimo mes de gestación y otra vez eran gemelos. A Ginny siempre le dio curiosidad como es que había tantos gemelos en la familia, pero estaba feliz, aunque era difícil para ellos como padres, ella como abuela, estaba encantada. Harry bajó las escaleras y fue interceptado por su nieta, la levantó y besó su carita.

—¿Como está mi niña favorita en el mundo?

—Que Lily no te oiga o tendrás problemas, papá— bromeó Albus mientras dejaba a Blaine en el suelo. Le gustaba volver a casa y sus hijos adoraban a sus abuelos. Megara se sentó en la sala, cansada.

—Esto de tener tantos hijos es cosa de Weasleys y tú eres Potter— refunfuñó— exijo un reembolso.

—Vamos a desayunar, se hará tarde— Ginny observó la hora y fue a la cocina.

—Ya desayunamos mamá, solo nos vamos a cambiar— respondió Albus, se acercó a Megara— Amor, soy mitad Weasley, eso lo sabías— dijo riendo.

—Quiero mi dinero de vuelta, Potter— Megara lo miró ácidamente, se levantó y fue por su hija para ponerse los vestidos elegantes.

Harry sonrió. Entregó la niña a su madre y se volvió a su hijo. Los tres juntos eran un retrato casi idéntico. Albus era el más alto de sus hijos y un exitoso sanador, le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Hijo, llegaron temprano.

-Quisimos llegar antes que James porque…- no terminó la frase, la voz atronadora de James llegó hasta ellos fuerte y clara acompañada de un chillido- James, deja a mis hijos -suspiró Albus. Siempre era lo mismo, mientras el instinto maternal de Lily se mantenía oculto, las ganas de James por ser papá salían a la luz cada vez que veía a sus sobrinos. Los gemelos y Danielle lo adoraban, era su héroe, siempre con algún bicho raro en la mano, historias fantásticas de animales legendarios y su característica sonrisa, los embobaba por horas. Megara lo amaba. Harry rio al ver a James cargar a Owen y arrancarle chillidos que no estaba seguro si eran de placer o miedo mientras Blaine le extendía las manitas y pedía la misma atención que su hermano.

-Albus, ven, mira, ¡El monstruo come-gemelos! - James le hizo una mueca rara a su hermano, quien entornó los ojos – Anda, juega con nosotros, amargado. El alto joven conservaba su aire bromista, sus ojos cafés tenían una chispa inteligente y su sonrisa era amplia y franca. Ginny salió de la cocina y su primogénito corrió hacia ella con un gemelo en un brazo y el otro a la espalda.

\- ¡Madre! ¡sálvame! ¡ESTOS NIÑOS ME ATACAN! - fingió caerse ante Ginny, quien no sabía si reír o regañarlo. Albus rio, siempre era un caos la llegada de James. Se preguntaba cuando sería padre, cuando sería valiente y afrontaría la realidad de las cosas, pero no le preguntaba nada, era difícil de entender y él respetaba a su hermano mayor, aunque muchas veces se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Harry y Ginny saludaron a James y le quitaron a los niños de encima para darles algo de desayunar, de pronto, su hermano se acicalaba el esmoquin y conservaba el fantasma de las risas pasadas.

\- ¿Cómo te va, hermanito? - James Sirius Potter lo abrazó con fuerza - ¿Qué tal San Mungo? ¿Nuevos doctores?

Albus entornó los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no preguntas lo que quieres saber en realidad?

-Ya lo hice.

-Mejor pregúntame como está Molly y si está saliendo con alguien.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No James, sigue en ER y no sale con nadie. ¿Más tranquilo?

Su hermano respiró aliviado, no dijo nada, solo un "gracias" apenas audible. Albus sonrió y lo dejó solo. James lo vio entrar a la cocina y hablar con sus padres, él se mantuvo estático, pensando en el pasado. Ocho años habían pasado desde esa boda donde pasó todo entre Molly y él. Le había confesado su amor después de una gran pelea acallada por la música y el escándalo del destape de la relación entre Rose y Scorpius, ella lo había abofeteado y él la besó, fue ahí cuando supo que era suya, tan suya como él de ella, pero, había cosas que no podían ser, solo ellos eran dueños de su historia, una historia que no tenía principio, porque la escribieron desde que se conocieron pero ninguno había aceptado el viaje, no se arrepentía de amarla, ni un solo momento, pero así como se amaron se destruyeron. Él no asimilaba aún el resultado de esa fatídica noche donde todo acabó. Lo que vivieron había sido tan intenso, tan sincero, tan real y por lo mismo era doloroso. La amó con toda el alma, "Aún lo hago" pensó. Después de un largo rato, sacudió la cabeza y fue a la cocina, donde hizo una entrada triunfal.

\- ¿Y la panzona? - preguntó refiriéndose a Megara- Necesito sus maravillosos comentarios para poner orden en mi vida.

-Aquí estoy James, ¿Me extrañabas? ¿No te son suficientes tus chicas con cabeza de zanahoria? - la morena sonrió radiante.

-Tu veneno triplicado es música para mis oídos- James rio y besó a su cuñada.

Megara sonrió ampliamente. La vida era caprichosa y a veces se preguntaba como ella había acabado siendo una Potter, como había triunfado el amor que sentía por Albus, como desalojó cada rincón de su vida y los llenó con ese hombre de ojos verdes y voz tranquila. Él era su alegría, su valor, su fuerza, él lograba que el miedo se esfumara y le había regalado algo que jamás supo que quería hasta que lo tuvo. Una familia. Esa guerra le había dado el mayor regalo de todos. Había encontrado su destino, como si la magia la hubiera estado reservando para ese momento. Su boda con Albus había sido un derroche de magia y amor, un triunfo ante todos los obstáculos que enfrentaron, entre ellos la misma familia Weasley; cerró los ojos al recordar al castaño, los pleitos, la difícil decisión, los rincones oscuros donde hablaba con él a escondidas del mundo, como Hugo estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar a todos por ella, como ella estuvo a punto de elegirlo. De pronto, los labios de su esposo en su cuello la hicieron volver a la realidad, ella sonrió ante esa dulce mirada que amaba con locura. Todos estaban listos, Ginny sostenía a Danielle, James a Owen y su suegro a Blaine, sonriendo. Con cuidado, los Potter se aparecieron en el jardín de La Madriguera.

 **NOSOTROS, LOS NOTT**

"- _Alexander Theodore Nott, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Lucinda Audrey Weasley?_

 _-Sí, acepto…"_

" _Alex…-el dulce rostro de Lucy, bañado en lágrimas bajo la lluvia, lucía deformado por el dolor-Fui una estúpida por creer que alguien como tú me amaría, perdóname…"_

" _-Lucy, perdóname, te lo suplico…_

 _-No Alex, no mientas, no me tengas lástima, no necesito que me protejas…"_

" _Alex… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que mi padre te había pedido que me dejaras? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Lucy lloraba en plena calle sin importarle que todos la miraran - ¿Por qué me dejaste sufrir tres años? ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré Alexander! - Lucy golpeaba su pecho en un débil arranque de furia, las lágrimas la vencían y eso la enfurecía más._

 _-Lucy, te amo…_

 _-Yo también tonto, como el primer día…"_

Alexander no quería abrir los ojos, los recuerdos llenaban su mente. Afuera, la nieve caía y por milésima vez, sintió que no podía más, quiso rendirse, no comprendía como el mundo seguía funcionando y él seguía perdido. Se levantó al baño y se miró al espejo sin saber que buscaba. O si lo sabía, pero no lo tendría jamás. Se mojó la cara y salió, se topó con una sonrisa dulce que brillaba como un millón de luces, la única que quitaba el frío extremo que sentía en su corazón. Una carita pecosa se asomó a través de una melena anaranjada.

-Danae…

-Papá, ¿Iremos a ver a mami? - la pequeña de dos años tenía los ojos verdes como él, pero las pecas y el color de su cabello eran los de su madre, al igual que la boca pequeña en forma de corazón. Alexander se hincó ante la niña y le sonrió con amor genuino. Besó su frente, ella era el amor de su corazón, era quien iluminaba sus noches y días, no sabía cómo pagar el enorme regalo que había recibido con Danae, sabía que la vida no le alcanzaría para saldar esa deuda; cuidarla y hacerla sonreír el resto de su vida no sería suficiente.

-Buenos días Sunshine – quitó los mechones naranjas de su cara- ¿Quieres desayunar?

La pequeña negó y se colgó de su cuello de un salto, Alexander perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas con la niña sostenida fuertemente en el pecho, ella reía y le pareció la mejor melodía del mundo. Estaba dispuesto a todo por hacer feliz a esa pequeña, le sonrió a su bebé y se levantó.

-Hoy iremos a la boda de Tía Roxanne, pero primero iremos a casa de tu abuelita Molly, verás a tu abuela Audrey, te hizo un vestido hermoso para la fiesta- el castaño buscaba ropa abrigadora para la niña mientras la sostenía con una mano- verás también a tu abuelo Percy y a tu tía Molly.

-Remy, quiero ver a Remy- dijo la niña riendo- ¡Caeli! ¡Quiero jugar con Caeli! Llévame a su casa- pidió la pequeña- Quiero ver a mami, vamos a ver a mami.

Alexander Nott bajó a su única hija. A sus 25 años, lucía más maduro e interesante que cualquiera. Le había tocado un destino retorcido desde su nacimiento, pero nada importaba si al final, estaban ellas al final del camino.

" _Lucy, mi Lucy… ¿Dónde estás?"_

Después de asearse y jugar en la bañera, Alexander jugó con su hija mientras la peinaba y le secaba el cabello. Su lacio cabello naranja caía en mechones sobre su cara pecosa, al finalizar, una trenza anaranjada caía sobre su hombro derecho. La niña se miraba al espejo.

-Papi, ¿me veo bonita?

-Te ves hermosa- Alex rio fuerte y la levantó, dándole varias vueltas- la más hermosa del planeta.

Danae tenía casi tres años. Había nacido una fresca noche de verano, la primera del año. Alexander lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese día el mundo cambió de color para el slytherin, el llanto de la niña se metió muy dentro de su corazón y supo que el amor a primera vista si existía, ella cayó del cielo como el regalo más bonito del mundo. Lucy lloró de emoción al oírla llorar fuerte, toda una guerrera, anunciando al mundo su llegada.

-Vámonos pequeña, es hora de ir a ver a mamá.

" _Lucy había pasado varias horas en labor de parto, Molly vigilaba los signos vitales de su hermana y se mostraba optimista, Albus iba y venía entre sus pacientes, mientras los Weasley se apiñaban en la sala de espera de San Mungo. Alexander caminaba nervioso, había salido al baño, Scorpius y Megara se acercaron a él._

 _-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- dijo la morena mientras vigilaba su ejército de hijos, que estaban en brazos de algunos de sus tíos- ya pasé por ahí y parece un infierno y Merlín sabe que lo es, pero es momentáneo._

 _-Dile adiós a la vida tranquila, nunca volverás a dormir igual- dijo Scorpius en voz baja- creí que era una exageración más de la gente, pero no lo es, créeme, no lo es._

 _Alexander sonrió. Sus amigos ya eran padres y solían bromear con que Megara había roto el trato de un hijo por cabeza. Agradeció su compañía, iba a responder cuando la voz de Molly llenó el recinto._

 _-Alexander, ¡Ven acá! ¡Ya viene!_

 _La medimaga entró a la habitación y Alexander quedó paralizado, Scorpius lo sacó de su estupor y corrió a la habitación, Audrey y él estaban ahí, el rostro de Lucy estaba deformado por el dolor, pero al verlo le sonrió con dulzura._

 _-Alex- musitó suavemente y le extendió la mano. El castaño la tomó y la apretó sin saber qué hacer, tomó el trapo que le dio Molly y secó el sudor de la frente de la pelinaranja._

 _-Tranquila corazón, todo estará bien, aquí estoy contigo- sonrió y besó dulcemente sus labios pálidos._

 _Molly y las enfermeras se movían frenéticamente, se sentía completamente inútil, se concentró en su esposa, en darle ánimos, Lucy sufría, pero daba todo de si para que su hijo llegara al mundo. Sus palabras atravesaban la habitación, que parecía derrumbarse ante los gritos de Lucy. ¿Por qué sufría tanto? ¡Haz algo Molly! ¿Albus?, la mano de su mujer apretaba la suya al grado que ya no la sentía, pero no importaba, el castaño observaba a su alrededor con una mezcla de confusión y resolución._

 _-Vamos Lu, es la última, ya casi, tú puedes…_

 _Lucy apretó su mano y gritó, podía jurar que la habían oído del otro lado del mundo, de pronto, el mundo se detuvo ante el silencio que duró una milésima de segundo y luego un potente llanto llenó la sala, el primer Nott Weasley anunciaba su llegada al mundo. Alexander se quedó mudo ante el sonido más bello del universo, no podía creerlo. Un bulto ensangrentado cayó en manos de Molly, que sonreía enormemente._

 _\- ¡Es una niña! ¡Lu, eres mamá de una hermosa niña!_

 _Alex miró a la criatura revolverse en manos de su tía, quien la miraba feliz, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Lucy, su rostro perlado de sudor denotaba cansancio y felicidad._

 _-Dámela, quiero verla…-pidió débilmente, estaba agotada._

 _Molly puso el pequeño bulto sobre el pecho de su hermana, la miró, la nena guardo silencio al estar en brazos de su madre, pude observarla, la naricita dulce, su piel de alabastro, la misma boca en forma de corazón que su madre y una fila pelusa naranja en la cabeza._

 _-Danae- dijo en un susurro apenas audible- Danae Nott_

 _Ella me miró y sus labios formaron la palabra "Te amo" sin que su voz saliera de su pecho cansado._

 _-Te amo Lu…"_

Alex conducía al estilo muggle. Desde aquella última guerra, las cosas habían cambiado y era más fácil vivir mezclado entre los muggles, Danae iba en su asiento en la parte de atrás, feliz porque vería a su madre. Entré al recinto donde Lu nos esperaba como cada domingo, el cielo se había despejado un poco y la nieve había dejado de caer un momento. Llegaron y Alexander se estacionó bajo el árbol favorito de su hija, la niña espero quieta que su papá la llevara ante su madre. Padre e hija caminaron en silencio hasta donde Lucy Weasley Nott los esperaba.

-Hola Lu…Hola mi amor.

" _Albus se llevó a la pequeña, Molly salió a darle la noticia a la familia junto con su madre. Lucy descansaba en los brazos de Alexander, su piel se sentía fría, el castaño lo notó._

 _-Lucy, mi amor…despierta…_

 _La pelinaranja abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le sonrió con dulzura. Algo no andaba bien._

 _-Alexander, te amo, tu sonrisa es mi tesoro más grande, no la pierdas, enséñale a Danae a sonreír._

 _Sus ojos se cerraban._

 _-Lucy, ¡Lucy, despierta! - Alex gritó sin soltarla- ¡Molly, ALBUS! ¡LUCY, DESPIERTA!_

 _El castaño besaba a Lucy, le suplicaba abrir los ojos, Molly entró rápidamente seguida de un equipo médico y lo separaron de su mujer, vio caer la mano de Lucy de la cama y lo supo, no sintió como Scorpius y Lorcan lo sacaron de la habitación, a esa que él debía volver, porque era una pesadilla, eso no estaba pasando, él entraría y Lucy estaría esperándolo con una sonrisa cargando a Danae, debían despertarlo, ¿Por qué Scorpius lo detenía y no lo despertaba? Alguien gritaba y sollozaba como animal herido y se dio cuenta de que era él. Su rubio amigo lo sostenía, él gritaba en medio del pasillo, sumido en el dolor. Se dejó caer y hundió la cara en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Le habían robado el sol, le habían quitado la vida entonces un llanto llegó a él, un llanto fuerte. Levantó la mirada, una enfermera traía a esa pequeña que era producto del amor entre su Lucy y él._

 _Se levantó y ante la mirada llorosa de la familia, tomó el bulto envuelto en una manta rosa._

 _-Hola Danae Lucinda Nott, hola, no llores, papá está aquí…"_

Alex y la pequeña Danae colocaron flores amarillas en la lápida que visitaban cada domingo y era un altar a la vida que les había sido arrebatada. Estuvieron un rato y después salieron rumbo a La Madriguera, a seguir adelante, aunque a ambos les faltaba la mitad de su corazón.

 _ **Espero que este tercer capítulo sea de su agrado, no pensaba continuarlo, pero sus reviews y la insistencia de Brunella me hicieron aceptar el reto. Gracias por sus comentarios, y no me odien, por favor. Aún faltan muchas sorpresas y momentos cotidianos y divertidos que los harán amar a los personajes aún más. Gracias por todo y dejen reviews, así no me desanimaré en subir el siguiente capítulo.**_


End file.
